


Waiting for him

by Thebrokentardis



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, RoyEd Week 2020, clueless mustang, theres still alchemy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:20:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28086864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebrokentardis/pseuds/Thebrokentardis
Summary: In another life Ed might not have gotten such an ego about saving the world (It was only the country, not the world, Ed.) and punching god in the face, but with millions of views on youtube video called, “Fullmetal Alchemist saves the world!” plus getting recognized in the street as the savior of, well, everyone I guess it was hard for him to be humble.Roy meets Ed at his office, after Ed has a been promoted in a new rank.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Roy Mustang
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26
Collections: Roy/Ed Week 2020





	Waiting for him

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii, I totally meant for this to be cohesive and nice, but I also wrote it all this evening, after having a migraine all day, so I only hope for the best.  
> I'm new to writing, and have no beta, so sorry in advance for any mistakes! Again I wrote this quickly so its a bit of a mess (imo) but I thought this would be fun!   
> ~Edit 12/27/20 I finally have beta! they were able to fix mistakes and grammar errors, so yay!~
> 
> TW/CW anxiety attack. It's not an actual anxiety attack, but is written to be similar panic for a short moment
> 
> Royed week day 1 prompt: modern au + "You think youre so smart"

In another life Ed might not have gotten such an ego about saving the world (It was only the country, not the world, _Ed._ ) and punching god in the face, but with millions of views on youtube video called, “ _Fullmetal Alchemist saves the world!_ ” plus getting recognized in the street as the savior of, well, everyone I guess it was hard for him to be humble.

When they tried to take him out of the military considering he was a state alchemist who _no longer had alchemy_ , and tell him to go home, Roy thought Ed would jump at the chance, but he cursed everyone out saying there was more to do, and he was going to help do it whether the military liked it or not, so they better like it.

Many military officers were jealous of Roy having Edward under his command. Roy was 100% sure this was because they didn’t know what it was like having Ed under their command. Also after his training, he would no longer be directly under Roy’s command, though he doubted Ed would answer to anyone else, when he barely answered to him, and he knew Ed trusted him.

To some of the officers’ credit, the ones that weren’t jealous it was because they had actually interacted with Edward while trying to show off their high rankings, or shiny badges. Ed would always take it well by laughing in their faces, very loudly, with malice very much intended.

Ed came barging into Roy’s office as he usually does, three days early from his mandatory two week training to become a lieutenant colonel, and flopped down onto the couch adjacent to Roy’s desk laying sideways on it so he’s facing Roy. He was already waiting for Ed, like he always did, but he couldn’t truly place a reason as to why.

Edward still didn’t wear a uniform, in fact his look had gotten slightly more dramatic since he had gone viral, and now seemed excited by the candid pictures that showed up whenever he went out. With his signature red coat still in place, he traded out his cropped black jacket for one that was designed similarly but it was half silver to reminisce his old automail arm. Instead of leather pants, he wore black jeans with leather boots that went up to his thighs, and concealed more weapons than seemed possible.

“That was so boring.” Is the first thing Ed says. “I don’t know how you stand getting promoted all the time. The training is boring, and ridiculous cause I’m not doing anything different. All I wanted was the pay raise.”

Roy sighs heavily from his desk, “You’re the youngest lieutenant colonel ever, at a mere 22 years old, and you complain about the training?”

“I was the youngest state alchemist 10 years ago, how is this different? Are you just mad because I broke your record for this one?”

“You only broke it by a year and a half, you brat. Also I don’t remember the training being so awful that they _kicked me out_.” The general in charge of training had… gone on a bit of a rant on twitter that he was so irritated with a _certain subordinate runt_ that he finalized training early just to get rid of him. Roy was familiar with the feeling.

Edward shrugs, not even pretending that isn’t what happened. “It was mostly about how to treat my subordinate, and like… I’m not going to have subordinates, ever, so it doesn’t matter.”

“There are more people who have lower rank than you, so it’s important you know how to treat them.” He berated pointlessly.

“I treat them like people. I don’t need a training course to tell me that.” Ed starts playing with the end of his braid, which he has let grow considerably longer than since he was a teen, so long in fact that he usually wore his braid over his shoulder.

“It’s just that,” Ed begins, “They all try to suck up to me saying that I’m so brilliant or powerful or intelligent, like I don’t know that already, and I need some kind of general to validate it.”

Roy snorts at this, and swivels his chair towards Ed. He thinks this must be what he waits for, moments where he can rile Ed up. “How foolish of them to think ‘The Peoples Alchemist’ would be a humble soul.”

Ed’s smile is something close to a smirk, “Humility is overrated. And doesn’t pay my bills.” He sits up halfway, leaning his elbow on the armrest to support himself. “How long until you can go home?”

Roy leans on his own elbow on the armrest of his chair, laying his head in hand. “Technically? 3 hours. Actually? I hope to leave before midnight, so I can get a snack on the way home and get a brief nap in.”

Ed sighs dramatically, laying on the couch once again, and maybe that’s what Roy waits for every time Ed is near, is his dramatics, which he has learned so well to put on a show for others, but still manages to use it in his everyday life too. “You’ve become so lame since becoming a lieutenant general. Working late, doing paperwork, you expect me to start following orders next?”

Roy rolls his eyes. “I would never expect anything as ridiculous as _that_ from you. If one day you followed my suggestions I should be so lucky.”

“When you have good suggestions, I follow them with minimal complaint.” Roy laughs at the idea of Ed not complaining. “When you have terrible ideas, like working late, the day your favorite team member comes back into town, instead of being reasonable and taking him to dinner, for a job well done.”

“There are so many things wrong with that suggestion, starting with you think a ‘job well done’ when you got ejected from training early.”

“It’s basically a shortcut that way! No more training just to get the title, and pay raise, and praise.”

“You think you’re so smart-“

“I do, and I think you should buy me dinner cause it'll get us out of this office.”

Roy knew that Ed could be just as stubborn as Roy himself, so if he wanted Ed’s nagging anytime soon, he would have to find alternative means to go away. He smiled his most charming smile, having come up with his idea to scare Ed out of his office for the weekend.

“Why, Edward. If you wanted a date you could have just said so.”

This makes Ed sit bolt upright, eyes wide, his braid swinging around wildly from the sudden movement. “I didn’t say date. Did I? Oh my god, I totally implied a date. I’m totally not prepared for this.”

Roy’s smile fades from his face, as he sees Ed get up and start pacing the room in panic. “I didn’t mean for it to sound like I wanted to date you, but it’s too late for that now I guess.”

Roy stands up, still behind his desk, “Edwa-“

Ed barrels over his concern, “I was going to be smart about it. Well. Less impulsive about it, at least, but you always see through everything.” Ed pauses and looks at him with a frustrated look. “I guess that’s part of it though.”

“Part of what Edward? You’re not making sense.” Roy walks around the desk to get Ed to stop pacing around, and sit back down.

Ed looked startled when Roy stands in front of him, only two inches taller than him now. He scrunches his eyebrows together and looks Roy in the eyes as he says with honesty, “part of why I want to date you. Or be with you. Or… something.”

Roy’s expressions, usually so careful, now clearly show his shock. “Or something.” He says sounding out of breath.

“Or something.” Ed nods, looking at his hands, not seeming to realize he blown Roy’s perception of reality up. “I know I’ve been too obvious, I mean half of twitter already knows I like you.”

“I’ve clearly not been following the right people.” Roy manages to say. 

Ed looks up into his eyes. “So, what do you say?”

Roy is completely overwhelmed by this prompt, but also feels the flush in his cheeks he hasn’t felt in years, and warmth in his chest so before he thinks too hard he says, “okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yeah. Let’s go.” And he realizes that seeing Ed smile so brightly is what he was waiting for.

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to do a theme, it was supposed to be about Ed's ego, but while writing the dialogue got away from me, and it just turned into fun, so it's a mess, but I hope you still had fun reading it!


End file.
